One Shots de Lily y James
by Lily Charlotte Evans
Summary: Serie de One Shots de Lily Evans y James Potter


Lily estaba frente a James en un pasillo abandonado,peleando con él como de costumbre.Apenas sabía de qué estaba discutiendo o por qué.Era como era, era lo que hacían. Ella lanzó un insulto,al mismo tiempo pensando en su historia.

Siempre le molestaba,siempre la molestaba y trataba de llamar su atención. Él la había mirado en algún momento durante su primer año y esa mirada lo habíaconvencido de que la quería.Oh,quién estaba bromeando,sabía exactamente cuándo había ocurrido.Había estado sentada en una de las ventanas de la sala común de su torre leyendo un librodurante su segunda semana en Hogwarts,cuándo él y Sirius, con él cual se habían unido antes deser seleccionados,habían decidido fastidiar a Peter.No podía recordar por qué se volvieron encontra de Peter,pero recordó que había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para interrumpir suconcentración y luego, por supuesto,había salido de su sitio en el alféizar de la ventana y se había dirigido hacía esos dos idiotas que se habían atrevido a molestarla. Y empezó a regañarlos.Decir que se sorprendieron fue un eufemismo.¿Quién era esta niña pelirroja para entrometerse en sus asuntos?Y James,a los once,encontró algo para obsesionarsedurante los 6 años siguientes.

Decir que él había hecho todo lo que podía pensar en conseguir su interés era uneufemismo.Había hecho todo un centenar de veces y luego de alguna manera logróllegar a los catorce molestándola todos los días.Él la había llamado preciosa,hermosa,impresionante incluso,dijo que ella era la chica de sus sueños,un ángel enviado a la tierra.Ella era brillante y asombrosa, ingeniosa y maravillos,leal y deslumbrante hasta la había llamado encantadora.Cada adjetivopositivo que uno podía imaginar había utilizado sobre ella.A veces,cuándo sepeleaban,era obstinada y desconsiderada por no estar de acuerdo en salir con él. Ella era mandona y mala,y él estaba enamorada de ella,llamándolo un arrogante imbécil engreído,unauto-indulgente.¡Era tácito y vanidoso,perverso y estrecho de mente y si pudiera alejarse y nuncavolver a verlo en su vida,lo haría!

A veces había pensado en lanzarle un maleficio y de manera que quedaría castigadapor un largo tiempo,pero al mismo tiempo sabía que no podía.Ella no tenía lacapacidad de herir a alguien que no odiaba y contrariamente a lo que generalmentegritaba cuando se peleaban era el calor del momento;Lily Evans nunca había odiado a James Potter.A veces,había deseado de que lo hiciera,sólo por qué odiarlo le haría más fácilignorarlo.Algunos días ella estaba tan cansada de pelear con él que ella lloraba en suhabitación hasta quedarse dormida.¿Por qué ella?¿Y no otra chica?

Ella sabía que la mitad de la población femenina de Hogwarts pensaba que era

grosera y malhumorada,y no era por ella como persona, sino porque ella era el objeto de adoración de James.Ella podría tomar eso aunque fuese injusto,ella no lo rechazaba por que sea mala,ella solo no estaba interesada en él.Lo peor era que cadavez que intentaba acercarse a un chico que le interesaba,sucedía algo que leretrocedía.Al principio no lo entendía,pensó que el único chico remotamenteinteresada en ella,era su acosador. Entonces se dio cuenta de que el problema no eraella sino James.Había asustado a todo ser masculina que mostraba interés en ella. La reprimenda que le dio cuando se dio cuenta fue legendaria en todo Hogwarts.

Tiempo después,Lily se resignó a pelear con James durante el resto que le quedabaen Hogwarts y estaría aliviada de no tener que volver a verlo después de la graduación. Pero de alguna manera después continuar sin pelearse,la cosa comenzó acambiar durante la mitad de sexto año,James comenzó a alejarse un poco y no se peleaban cada dia.Cuando regresaron a su último año después del verano,ella sesorprendió cuando James no le invitó a salir. Finalmente, se sintió aliviada.

Todavía peleaban,oh,cómo podían luchar.Pero era más infrecuente que antes.Era la forma enque interactuaban entre sí.Pero de alguna manera,a veces Lily se encontraba teniendo conversaciones amigables con él.

Lily pensó en esto mientras intercambiaba insultos con James. Pensó que ya no eraauto-indulgente, engreído e imbécil,seguro de que aún James Potter era un arrogante, pero se dio cuenta de que era un papel que jugaba para divertirse de quién era. James Potter ha cambiado y no le disgustaba que se hubiese cambiado. Lily se dio cuenta de que no le disgustaba más.

Así que en lugar de seguir peleando,ella lo besó.

 **Esta es el primer One Shot de esta historia.Seran una serie de One Shots.Espero que os gusten y poner Reviews**


End file.
